Apa Yang Salah!
by NadyaA
Summary: Minato yang tanpa sengaja menggoda Kushina dikejar Kushina yang berapi-api. Apa yang dilakukan Minato sehingga membuat Kushina mencarinya dengan berapi-api! Mungkinkah ada yang salah! Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Minato? 'Imut'/'-BAKA'/'Dingin..'/BRAKK! -'Apa yang kau lakukan'/'Tak kan kuampuni!/-'GYAAAAA' OneShot MinaKushi -MinatoKushina-


**APA YANG SALAH?!**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©NadyaA**

**Rated: T mungkin?**

**Genre: Gatau**

**MinaKushi**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, judul agak nggak nyambung, Misstypo(s), sedikit humor(nggak ada malah),humor garing crispy krenyes kriuk, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**DLDR!**

**Arigatou ^^**

''MINATO!'' teriakan audio ultrasonic itu kembali terdengar. Minato hanya bisa bergidik di atas pohon melihat sahabat baiknya itu sedang mengitari desa untuk mencarinya, dengan api yang berkobar-kobar di belakangnya. Dan sepertinya, untuk selanjutnya, Minato harus berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menggoda Kushina lagi. Sungguh, ia harus berjanji. Benar-benar berjanji – kalau ia tak mau mengalami hal ini lagi.

Tapi, Minato masih tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengan cara menggodanya tadi?. Ia hanya sekedar menggodanya. Sungguh, tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik godaannya itu.

Tak ada yang berbeda. Cara menggodanya juga sama seperti biasa, hanya saja, untuk kejadian tadi, ia hanya memberi 'sesuatu' yang sangat sedikit berbeda . Tujuannya? Tentu saja, menggoda. _Demi Kami-sama, _hanya menggoda!. Minato mengerutkan alis, mencoba memutar ulang rekaman kejadian yang telah membuat Kushina berapi-api seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

''_Kushina!'' Minato memanggil sesosok genin berambut merah yang sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon sakura. _

_Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. _

''_Minato? Ada apa-ttebane?'' . _

_Minato nyengir. _

''_Hanya menyapa saja, kok,''. _

_Lantas, Minato memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Kushina._

_Minato dan Kushina duduk bersama di atas pohon sakura?. Jangan heran. Sebulan setelah insiden penculikan Kushina oleh ninja dari Kumogakure, hubungan keduanya memang semakin akrab. Akrab sebagai sahabat, belum lebih. _

''_Hari ini menyebalkan sekali-ttebane,semuanya sibuk dengan misi, huh!'' Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya. Minato tertawa pelan. _

''_Jadi, aku nggak dianggap nih?'' tanyanya. _

''_Bukan begitu-ttebane, hanya saja, kan bosan kalau hanya begini terus.,'' jawab Kushina._

''_Kalau begitu, mau ke kedai ramen?'' tawar Minato. _

''_Aku sedang bosan-ttebane!'' jawaban Kushina sukses membuat Minato melongo. Seorang Uzumaki Kushina menolak untuk pergi makan ramen?. Oh WOW!._

''_Kalau begitu, kau mau melakukan apa?'' Minato mencoba menyembunyikan kekagetannya. _

_Sejenak Kushina berpikir. _

_Dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir yang mengerucut, kening berkerut, dan alis yang bertaut. Ditambah bola mata violetnya yang bergulir tak tentu arah. _

'_Lucu,' batin Minato._

''_Ke rumah Mikoto-chan yuk?'' wajah Kushina berbinar ceria._

''_Huh? Baiklah, aku juga sedang ingin bertemu Fugaku,'' Minato menyetujui._

_Kedua bocah dengan rambut berwarna mencolok itu berjalan beriringan. Menuju rumah kedua sahabat dekat mereka. Fugaku dan Mikoto, yang rumahnya memang berada dalam satu kompleks Uchiha. Tetapi sayang, sepertinya Kami-sama tidak menghendaki dua insan itu untuk berkunjung._

_Di tengah jalan, hujan deras tiba-tiba datang. Minato dan Kushina terpaksa berteduh. Karena rumah Minato yang paling dekat dengan lokasi mereka saat ini, maka mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh sementara di sana. Pakaian Kushina hanya basah bagian bawahnya saja, sebab Minato menggunakan jaketnya untuk melindungi tubuh bagian atas Kushina dari terpaan air hujan. Alhasil, Minato jadi basah kuyup. _

''_Aa, Minato, kau basah kuyup!'' kata Kushina sedikit panik. Gadis berambut merah itu segera melesat untuk mengambil handuk kering di lemari dekat kamar mandi. Ia sudah hafal betul seluk beluk rumah ini. Jangan Tanya, sebab ia sering datang berkunjung untuk sekadar belajar, ataupun menumpang minum di rumah Minato._

_Minato yang kondisi tubuhnya dalam keadaan lelah karena baru menyelesaikan misi beberapa saat sebelum bertemu Kushina pun merasa kedinginan. Ia segera mengeringkan tubunya dengan handuk yang dibawakan Kushina dan mengganti bajunya di dalam kamar. _

''_Kushina-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?'' Minato melihat Kushina tertidur. Wajah tembamnya yang damai ketika tertidur membuatnya semakin imut. Minato terkikik kecil. Gemas melihat wajah bulat Kushina yang polos, innocent. Ia membopong Kushina secara perlahan dan membaringkannya di sofa ruang tengah. Memberinya selimut dan duduk memperhatikan wajah Kushina yang sedang tertidur. _

_._

_._

_._

Sampai di sini, tak ada yang salah kok, hanya memperhatikan saja. Apa salahnya?. Itu adalah hal yang langka untuk bisa melihat wajah seorang Habanero tertidur dengan polos.

Minato kembali memutar ingatannya.

**.**

.

.

_Bosan hanya duduk saja, Minato memutuskan untuk pergi mengambil buku bacaan di kamarnya, lalu kembali duduk di dekat Kushina yang sedang tertidur. _

_Ketika Minato mulai serius dan terhanyut dalm alur buku yang dibaca olehnya,suara gumaman kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Suara Kushina, masih dengan mata yang terpejam. _

'_Sedang bermimpi apa dia?' batin Minato._

''_Humm, mau kemana?'' Kushina berbicara dalam tidurnya._

_Minato memperhatikan._

''_Minato no baka!'' Minato sweatdrop, Kushina masih bisa mengatainya di dalam mimpi? Oh, Kami-sama._

''_Jawab pertanyaanku!''. Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya. _

_Sejenak, terlintas ide untuk meladeni perkataan Kushina. Minato pun terkikik seraya berkata,_

''_Ke puncak gunung,'' jawab Minato sekenanya._

_Lantas, Kushina menyahut ''Untuk apa?''_

''_Melihat Bintang,'' Minato kembali menjawab asal._

''_Ada apa dengan bintang?''_

''_Karena sinarnya membuatku tenang. Sama seperti sinar matamu yang selalu menghanyutkan diriku,''._

_Wajah Kushina memerah._

''_Kenapa dari puncak gunung? Dari bawah saja bisa kan?'' Kushina melanjutkan._

''_Karena puncak gunung menunjukkan seberapa tinggi -?-rasaku padamu,''_

_Wajah Kushina kian memerah. _

''_Angin di sini memang berhembus tenang ya?''_

''_Ya, sama seperti perhatianku yang selalu tenang berhembus untukmu''._

_Oke, baiklah. Cukup. Minato sadar kalau ia telah mebangkitkan sisi gombalisme dqlam dirinya_

''_Dingin,'' tiba-tiba Kushina bergumam._

_Dengan sigap, Minato menaikkan selimut Kushina hingga sebatas leher.''Begini sudah cukup?''_

_Kushina tampak menggeleng samar. ''Humm, masih tetap dingin-ttebane!''. Kushina mengerucutkan yang memerah tampak semakin lucu._

'_Kami-sama! Imut!'' Minato mulai OOC. Ia memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menghangatkan Kushina- di dalam mimpinya. Lantas tanpa pikir panjang-_

_-CUP~_

_Minato mengecup pelan pipi Kushina. Lalu mencubitnya pelan._

''_Sudah hangat?'' Tanya Minato iseng. _

_Tak ada respon, Kushina sudah tenang, sepertinya. Minato tersenyum kecil lalu kembali membaca buku yang sedari tadi terlantar akibat pertunjukan drama kecil antara dirinya dan Kushina barusan._

_..:: ::.._

_Minato masih setia duduk di dekat Kushina. Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Minato nyaris saja ikut terlelap ketika -_

_BRAKK!_

_-suara pintu yang dibuka kasar sontak mengejutkan dirinya dan juga Kushina yang sedang terlelap. Buru-buru ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah masuk rumahnya tanpa ijin itu. Kushina yang masih setengah sadar masih sibuk memfokuskan penglihatannya. Sementara itu Minato meminta Kushina untuk tetap diam dan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu dengan sebilah kunai ditangannya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat tiga sosok yang kini telah berdiri di depannya._

''_Jiraiya-sensei? Fugaku? Mikoto-chan?''_

_Dan ketiga makhluk itu menatap Minato dengan tatapan horror. Minato mengerutkan alisnya. 'Kenapa lagi ini?'. Lantas ketika ia baru membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, satu dari ketiga makhluk itu sudah memotong._

''_Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kushina?''. Seorang pria berambut putih bertanya dengan histeris._

''_Demi Kami-sama, umurmu masih 14 tahun!'' seorang gadis berambut raven menyahut._

''_Hn,'' dan jawaban singkat yang satu ini bisa ditebak punya siapa._

''_Apa maksudnya?'' tanya Minato heran._

_Jiariya melotot. ''Usiamu belum mencukupi untuk-''_

_Dan sedetik kemudian, Minato mendelik. Sadar akan tuduhan miring yang sedang ditujukan padanya._

''_Aku tidak melakukan apapun!'' Minato membalas cepat-cepat. ''Aku hanya berjalan, lalu duduk, memberi Kushina selimut, membaca buku, dan—''_

''_Dan?'' Kushina yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya ikut nimbrung. Minato tampak ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya._

''_Dan—''_

''_Dan?''_

''_Dan—''_

''_Dan?''_

''_Da—''_

''_Dan apa? Jawab yang jelas!'' Jiraiya berteriak frustasi. Minato tertawa canggung._

''_Karena tadi Kushina mengigau kalau kedinginan, maka aku mecoba menghangatkan badannya,'' jawab Minato._

''_Menghangatkan bagaimana?'' tanya Mikoto penasaran. Sementara Fugaku tetap berwajah datar, stoic, dan rata._

''_Menghangatkan dangan kehangatan,''_

''_Maksudnya?'' Kushina yang sadar kalau ini menyangkut keselamatan jiwanya ikut mendesak Minato_

''_Hanya mencium pipinya singkat,'' jawab Minato polos._

''_Ooh, hanya mengecup pipi toh?'' Jiraiya berujar lega._

''_Hoo, mencium pipi sekilas ya?''_

_1—_

_._

_2—_

_._

_3—_

_._

_4—_

_._

_5—_

_._

_._

_._

_Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan—'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

''_APAAAA?!'' Kushina berteriak kencang._

''_Me—mencium pipi kau bilang?'' wajahnya memerah._

_Minato mengangguk._

''_Pipi—ku?'' Kushina kembali bertanya. Kali ini sambil menunjuk pipinya._

_Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Minato mengangguk._

''_Se-serius?''Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat yang tercebur ke dalam cat merah._

''_Iya, seperti ini—''_

_Dan dengan polos, tanpa keraguan apapun, Minato memperagakan apa yang tadi ia lakukan—_

_CUPP~~_

_- kepada Kushina._

_._

_._

_._

_Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda._

_._

_._

_._

_Satu kesalahan._

_._

_._

_._

_Kali ini, Minato mengecup pipi Kushina—yang kian memerah'_

_._

_._

_._

_Di depan gurunya yang ero_

_._

_._

_._

_Teman dekatnya yang stoic_

_._

_._

_._

_Dan juga –_

_._

_._

_._

_Sahabat karib Kushina._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan pada akhirnya, Kushina yang tak sanggup menahan malu—_

_._

_._

_._

''_MINATO NO BAKAA!''_

_-berteriak kencang lalu mengejar Minato yang sudah ngibrit duluan melihat Kushina yang sudah memasuki Habanero mode._

_._

_._

_._

_Menurutmu, apakah itu salah?_

_._

_._

_._

Minato yang baru saja menyadari 'sesuatu' yang berbeda dari kejadian tadi hanya bisa menghela napas. 'Apa salahnya? Aku kan hanya menggodanya' batin Minato. Ia baru saja melanjutkan pelariannya sampai—

''MINATO NO HENTAI!''

-sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya terdengar tepat di belakangnya. Dengan efek dramatisir yang berlebihan, Minato menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan dan menatap horror sesosok gadis berambut merah di belakangnya.

''TAK KAN KUAMPUNI!''

Dan pada akhirnya—

'GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

-tak perlu dijelaskan lagi apa yang terjadi.

''KAMI-SAMA! APA YANG SALAH?''

.

.

.

_Menurutmu, Minato?_

_**OWARI**_

**Dan fic gaje ini berakhir dengan kegajean yang bertambah -_-**

**Maaf ya, kalau nggak memuaskan. Ini fic pertama saya, tanpa plot pula -.-**

**Ini Ide yang muncul selama proses menulis. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita, saya mohon maaf. Tapi jujur, ini ide saya sendiri.**

**Dan BTW, saya masih newbie di sini. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic. Jadi, salam kenal! (^,^)/. **

**Maaf, sekali lagi maaf kalau fic ini nggak bagus *bungkuk hormat**

**Arigatou sudah berkenan membaca, dan…**

_**Review please? Flame juga boleh kok!**_

_5 September 2013_

_NadyaA_


End file.
